Protector of the Fae
by ToastyBrad
Summary: He died. That sucked. But now he was reborn into a new and mysterious world. With powers unlike anything he has seen before, Naruto will travel far and wide, hoping to one day save those who had saved him. VideoGame!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by** _ **Percy Jackson The Dark Gamer**_ **by nutsofthechest.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

 **Warning! There will be coarse language, gore, and much more... If it's not your cup of tea, please do not read on. Otherwise…**

 **Note: Although this is in the Naruto section, very little will be from the actual Naruto-verse. Sorry!**

 **Enjoy!**

XXX

He had died.

Plain and simple.

He didn't know how, but he had.

His last memories were of an explosion in his office.

Yes, the Hokage's office. He had become the Rokudaime Hokage, and yet for all his combat prowess, he had died.

And now he sat, or maybe floated? Ah, existed. Yes, that was the right word. He existed.

He had no body that he knew of. In fact, he couldn't sense anything.

For a shinobi, that was terrifying. Yet he didn't feel terrified. Odd.

He was surrounded by an endless void. No light, no sound, nothing.

He was stuck, existing in nothingness.

' _This sucks...'_

XXX

Like a giant movie screen rolling the credits, a window of text floated up into his vision.

 **Welcome!**

 **How would you like to proceed?**

 **[Stay in the void for eternity, never to see anything again. Only darkness till the end of time.]**

 **Or**

 **[Start New Game]**

 _Well… That's a pretty difficult choice. I mean- Bah, who am I kidding._

"Start New Game, please."

 **Are You Sure?**

"Yes."

XXX

Bright light shined into his eyes, causing him to wince. Finally, after an embarrassingly long period of time, he opened his eyes.

It was actually pretty similar to the times when he exhausted himself training, and fell asleep at the training grounds. He had a sore back, stiff muscles, waking up to the sunlight, and the trees. Birds chirped, the trees rustled, the ground… well, the ground was the ground. For some reason, everything around him seemed larger. Much, much bigger than he was used too.

He sat up. For some reason his body felt heavy. Weak. Small. ' _Wait small?'_ Looking down at himself, Naruto almost screamed.

' _WHAT THE SHIT!'_

He was in the body of a baby. Well not exactly. It was smaller than he was used to, but his body looked more like a child than a baby. _'Okay, I'm in a child's body, in the middle of a giant sized forest, with nobody around, and no signs of civilization for miles. Fan-fucking-tastic.'_

 **Welcome to-**

"WOAH, Fuck!"

 **Planet Maximus.**

 **Would you like to start the tutorial now?**

"What the fuck is happening to me?!"

 **You have been reborn in a new world named Planet Maximus. Roughly 200 times the size of your previous planet Earth. Your body has reverted to that of its 6 year old self. This is a world full of magical creatures, amazingly powerful beings, and waterfalls! Adventure awaits!**

 **Would you like to start the tutorial now?**

"...sure"

 **Welcome to Planet Maximus, you have been reborn into a world of fantasy. Yet you have been granted a power with the potential to outclass even the strongest of beings. Take advantage of this power and survive!**

 **Please choose your [Name].**

"Naruto Uzumaki"

 **Are you sure?**

"Yes."

 **Congratulations Naruto Uzumaki! From this point on, you have unlocked [Thought Based Navigation]. This means you can navigate menus, and the like with merely a thought. Don't worry though, this is intent based as well, so you will not be doing unintended things.**

 **Please say [Status] or [Stats]**

"Stats"

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Title:** The Gamer (Gives you access to Gamer's Mind, and Gamer's Body.)

 **Age:** 6 years

 **Race:** Human…?

 **LVL:** 1

 **EXP:** 0/100

 **HP:** 20/20

 **HP Regen:** 1.0 MP / min

 **MP:** 50/50

 **MP Regen:** 7.5 MP / min

 **STR:** 10

 **DEX:** 10

 **VIT:** 10

 **INT:** 40

 **WIS:** 75

 **LUK:** 60

' _Wow, this is awesome._

 _Alright, lets see... STR must be Strength, which will affect my physical strength, and probably my physical damage as well._

 _Then DEX is Dexterity. That means my speed, attack speed, perception, and more…_

 _VIT must be Vitality, which means it will affect my survivability. Probably boosts HP and regen. And endurance as well… Lets see, it looks like my HP started at 10, and grows by 1 every point in VIT. The regen looks like 10 VIT per 1 HP Regen / min. That's actually pretty good. 20minutes and I'll be back at full HP._

 _Overall my physical stats seem really low. Then again maybe that's normal for a child? Or maybe my other stats are super inflated. Bah, I'll table that for now._

 _INT is definitely Intelligence. Probably measures how smart I am… also boosts my MP Pool, by 1 every point. It's also really high compared to my physical stats. Which means my mind has retained itself, instead of reverting to my younger self like my body._

 _WIS… ah, Wisdom. That must be intuition, like street smarts and stuff. Probably boosts MP Regeneration. Ah, probably relates to willpower as well. That would make sense. I might have been lacking brains, but no one would ever say I lacked willpower._

 _LUK is definitely Luck. It's pretty high too. I suppose it also came from my past life._

 **Ping!**

 **For thinking things through clearly and efficiently you have received**

 **+1 INT = 41**

 _And what the hell is Gamer's Mind and Gamer's Body?'_

 **[Gamer's Mind] LVL: Max**

{Gamer's Mind lets the user remain calm in all situations. This does not mean you will not feel emotions. Just not be controlled by them. It also protects gamer from all forms of mental intrusion and manipulation.}

 **[Gamer's Body] LVL: Max**

{The ability to have your body treat life like a game. As long as you don't hit 0 HP, any wound will heal within a matter of seconds. Overpowered as fuck}

' _Okay, that must be why I'm so calm right now and not freaking out about the fact that I fucking DIED… I'm cool… I'm cool…'_

 **Say or think [Inventory] to continue.**

' _Alright, let's see if this works…_

 _Inventory'_

A window appeared in front of Naruto. It's right side was separated into boxes, and had two tabs at the top, one labeled Inventory, and the other a '+' sign. On the left side, there was a 3D model of himself. Sitting in all his naked glory, with his sun-kissed blonde hair adorning his head. He seemed to have retained his signature whisker marks as well as his deep cerulean blue eyes.

 **This is your inventory. You can store nearly anything inside. This excludes living beings, and giant ass shit that you have no business storing. Plants will live though.**

 **The + sign is for sorting. Just click the + sign, and label the tab. Then think what you want to store in the tab, and it will automatically store items in the correct tab. To access one of these tabs directly, think [Inventory: Tab Name]**

 **The Inventory will also act as an equipment storage. You can equip items like clothing or weapons through the inventory by dragging them on top of your character model on the left hand side.**

"This is so cooool! I have my own personal bank that can store literally anything! Fuck yeah!

 **Tutorial Complete! For now…**

 **\+ 100 EXP**

 **\+ 1 Perk**

 **Ping!**

 **Level Up! Now Level 2**

 **Please Choose one of these perks.**

 **[Point Hoarder]**

{Gain 10 unused points instead of 5 every level.}

 **Or**

 **[Elemental Prodigy]**

{All types of elemental skills receive double the exp towards their skills.}

"Hmm… Point hoarder would be awesome, double points per level. Then again I don't know how high the level cap is-"

 **On Planet Maximus, there is no level ceiling.**

"Oh… well that's just broken. Okay, Point Hoarder"

 **Ping!**

 **Acquired Perk [Point Hoarder]**

"Sweet. Now, Stats"

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Title:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 6 years

 **Race:** Human…?

 **LVL:** 2

 **EXP:** 0/200

 **HP:** 20/20

 **HP Regen:** 1.0 MP / min

 **MP:** 51/51

 **MP Regen:** 7.5 MP / min

 **STR:** 10

 **DEX:** 10

 **VIT:** 10

 **INT:** 41

 **WIS:** 75

 **LUK:** 60

 **Unused Points:** 5 (Note: He leveled up before he got Point Hoarder)

"So every time I level up, I need another 100 EXP on top of the previous requirement. Shouldn't be too bad."

...

"Okay, now what the fuck do I do."

XXX

Nodding to himself, he went over his plan once more in his head. _'First I have to find food, water, and shelter. Shelter probably would include a fire of some sorts for night time, which hopefully won't be too cold._

 _Second, I'll have to find some sort of weapon to defend myself with. According to this Gamer thing, there are magical creatures throughout the world, some will probably be dangerous, and might even be living in this very forest. I should assume that they are dangerous, and that they are living in this forest. That way I will be prepared… Hopefully._

 _Third, gather information about this world. Learn whether there are other people on this world, or if I am alone. Most likely there will be other people, because the description said this place was filled with amazingly powerful beings, which would imply other living things, hopefully sentient and nice._

Under the assumption that there would be dangerous creatures around, Naruto slinked through the forest at a mild pace, letting his years of stealth experience guide him.

 **Ping!**

 **A skill from your last world has been brought back through working through it again. This will occur at varying points in your adventure, and will occur at varying levels of difficulty.**

 **[Stealth] LVL: Master-54**

 **Mana Cost: 0 MP / min**

{The ability to hide yourself from the senses of others.

\- Reduces movement speed by 25%

\- Guarantees a critical strike with attack when active

Master- NO mana cost for using the [Stealth] skill.}

' _Hey game, what do the 'Normal, Apprentice, Master and Grandmaster' things mean for my skill level?'_

 **These titles refers to the grade of the skill. Each skill starts at Normal level 1 when created, unless learned through different means. When a skill reached level 100, it will evolve and gain sometimes new trait. The grades go as such:**

 **Normal (Will not show up)**

 **Apprentice**

 **Master**

 **Grandmaster**

 **Legendary**

 **Wordly**

 **Godly**

He closed the window, pondering the leveling system. _'So my skills evolve, and sometimes gain traits like the Master trait of my stealth skill. I would assume it gets harder to level up as each level increases. I wonder if I can get any of my other skills back. No, I'll do that later, when I have time._

Once again he started walking, this time activating [Stealth]. He could feel himself slow down, but at the same time, he didn't have to focus so hard on not being found. It was odd. Almost like someone else was guiding his path, telling him to step here, or to duck there. He grinned. This was awesome.

Grumble.

Ah, right, food.

Making his way over to one of the berry bushes he had seen around, he plucked a few of the small red berries. Examining them, he shrugged. He couldn't really tell what they were.

 **Ping!**

 **A new Skill has been created.**

 **[Observe] LVL: 1**

 **Mana Cost: 1 MP / use**

{Saying or thinking Observe will allow you to see a brief description of an object or being. More information will become available as you level up this skill. As of now you can see a brief description of the target.}

' _That was ridiculously easy. Maybe this is the the game's way of making sure I don't die on the first day. Observe.'_

 **[Red Berry]**

{A tiny red berry. Safe to eat, but not very satisfying unless eaten in large quantities. Restores 1 HP every berry.}

' _Holy shit, that's awesome.'_

Taking advantage of the situation, Naruto collected as many of the berries as he could, stuffing them into a newly created tab called Foods. As the name implied, it sorted and stored foods.

After cramming handfuls around 50 berries into his inventory and exhausting the supply on that bush, he stood from his crouched position. Glancing around and finding his original path, he continued in the same direction, firing off observes at anything and everything he could see in an attempt to level up the skill.

XXX

 **A/N** Thanks for reading! Sorry for the lack of actual content, most of this chapter was setting up the story and how the Naruto's gamer ability works.

The title of the story will become more apparent in the coming chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story was inspired by** _ **Percy Jackson The Dark Gamer**_ **by nutsofthechest.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

 **Warning! There will be coarse language, gore, and much more... If it's not your cup of tea, please do not read on. Otherwise…**

 **Note: Although this is in the Naruto section, very little will be from the actual Naruto-verse. Mainly reincarnated characters and skills will returning from his previous life.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 3**

He was running for his life.

He had apparently stumbled upon a wolf's den on accident while searching for a place to rest.

' _This sucks... Maybe I could fight the fucker?'_

Taking a quick glance at the information above the wolf's head told him otherwise.

 **Wolf**

 **LVL 14**

"Nope." As a LVL 2, he really didn't stand a chance, so he kept running.

* * *

 **Day 4**

He was still running. How fucking long was this dumb ass going to follow him? He was getting tired.

* * *

 **Day 5**

Naruto peeked over his left shoulder.

"Fucking finally. Stupid shitty wolf."

He collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. He had been running for nearly two days straight. While he had done so before during his time as a Shinobi, running for days on end as a 6 year old was fucking difficult. He allowed himself a quick 10 minute breather before activating **[Stealth]** and setting off once more. He didn't want to risk the wolf finding him or some shit like that.

* * *

 **Day 14**

Naruto sat under the shade of a tree as he reflected upon the last two weeks.

He had stealthily walked nearly nonstop for two weeks. Only taking small breaks to eat and drink. And he had found nearly nothing new, barring the whole wolf situation.

And in those past two weeks he felt it. The loneliness. It was terrible. He had no one to share with. No one to talk with. For a boisterous person like himself it was depressing. Even his Gamer's Mind didn't stop the effects...

On the bright side, his **[Observe]** skill had leveled up 19 times.

 **[Observe] LVL: 20**

 **Mana Cost: None**

{Saying or thinking Observe will allow you to see a brief description of an object or being. More information will become available as you level up this skill. As of now you can see a brief description, the HP and the MP of the target.}

He had also inadvertently created a new skill called **[Run]**.

 **[Run] LVL: 12**

 **Mana Cost: 14 MP / min**

{You can Run! Good Job.

Passively boosts movement speed by 12%.

Actively boosts movement speed by 24%}

It was pretty cool. Right now it might not be very powerful, but imagine what it would be like when he reached Master, or Grandmaster.

For the most part though, the two weeks he had spent on Planet Maximus so far were uneventful. He didn't want to put too much effort into creating skills or working out for fear of a repeat wolf incident. Shudder. Thus he mainly stuck to using **[Observe]** , **[Stealth]** , and **[Run]**.

* * *

 **Day 28**

Another two weeks had passed. Naruto was starting to think that this forest was never ending. Either that or it was just fucking massive compared to Konoha's forests…

Oh… Maybe it was because he was so small…

 **Ping!**

 **Due to realizing a basic fact, you have gained**

 **\+ 1 INT = 42**

 **Good Job Dumb-Dumb!**

' _Yeah fuck you too game.'_

He didn't complain though. He would endure, just like back in Konoha. The loneliness, the fear, the depression, they wouldn't bring him down. So what he was trapped on a random planet? He would find a way off it. So what he had lost all of his friends? He would make new ones, and he believed that his old ones still lived. So what his life was in danger every second of every minute? Fuck it! No matter what, he was Uzumaki fucking Naruto ~dattebayo! He always would be. And Uzumaki Naruto never gave up!

 **Ping!**

 **Due to immense emotions and willpower you have gained a new Trait! Please note that this is very rare, and will not occur often.**

 **[Endless Determination]**

{You have vowed to never give up. To never give in. This is your Nindo. Your creed.

Passively influences people around you. You are an inspiration to all. The paragon of determination and willpower. People will be more friendly to you because of this.}

' _Well that's cool, I suppose. Makes it easier to make friends.'_

* * *

 **Day 35**

It had been five weeks since Naruto had awoken on this planet. Still, he had found no one. He was bored of wandering, and was starting to think that this planet didn't even have other sentient creatures on it. It was this thought that finally made him stop running. Taking a look around, he found himself in a location that would be suitable for a long term camp. It was a decent sized clearing, with a small lake in the middle, and an even smaller island in the middle of the lake. The forests were about 25 yards back from the lake's shore.

Nodding once to himself, he decided that this would be the place he would call home, and so he set about gathering up the things he would need for his new home. As he turned back to the forest to gather the materials, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. It was faint, nearly non existent, but it was there.

Not willing to tip off whoever or whatever it was, he continued on towards the treeline. When he made it back into the treeline, he crouched and reached for one of the many sticks littering the forest floor. He used this motion to take a quick peek behind him. There was nothing there.

Naruto shook his head. He needed to make his camp and rest. His mind was playing tricks on him again.

* * *

 **Day 37**

It had only taken two days to set up a basic shelter and camp. A small tent like structure made from dead tree branches served as his roof. Then he had laid out bunches of this soft, fluffy fiber which he had found around the forest for bedding.

The fluff came from a plant not dissimilar to a cotton plant-' _let's just call then cotton plants for ease of mind_. Only having much more fluffy material produced than a normal cotton plant. Now that he thought about it, it was actually kind of strange. None of the other cotton plants he had seen around the forest had produced nearly as much.

' _Oh well. Best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.'_

He had also created a small camp fire area, a log to sit on and stones in a circle to contain the fire. To light the fire, he had re-created a technique from his past life. It was a simple fire-starter jutsu, which he had adapted to use with mana.

 **[Lighter] LVL: 2**

 **Mana Cost: 9 MP / use**

{Use your mana to create a few sparks that appear from the tip of your finger. Useful for starting small fires.}

It was nearly night time again, and Naruto settles down in his new home to go over his new Gamer powers. He had gained something called a **[UI] or [User Interface]** which basically modified his vision to include a small red bar down in the bottom left as well as a small blue bar. They held numbers in them and represented his HP and MP.

There was also a small map in the top right corner of his vision. It didn't really display much at this point, just his position in relation to trees and such. But he assumed it would display allies and enemies later on. If he ever found any that is.

Also over the course of the five weeks he had increased his STR, DEX, and VIT a lot.

"Stats"

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Title:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 6 years

 **Race:** Human…?

 **LVL:** 2

 **EXP:** 50/200

 **HP:** 31

 **HP Regen:** 2.1 MP / min

 **MP:** 52

 **MP Regen:** 7.5 MP / min

 **STR:** 18

 **DEX:** 25

 **VIT:** 21

 **INT:** 42

 **WIS:** 75

 **LUK:** 60

 **Unused Points:** 5

His DEX had increased the most due to his constant attempts to control his movements. It takes a helluva lot of concentraion and agility to place your feet in spots that won't make noise when you He wanted to regain his former grace and agility he had in his past life. It would take a helluva long time, but he would do it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the lack of progression, but I felt the story needed more setup.. Stick with me here :)

A cookie for anyone who can guess what's going to happen next :D


	3. Chapter 3

**This story was inspired by** _ **Percy Jackson The Dark Gamer**_ **by nutsofthechest.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

 **Warning! There will be coarse language, gore, and much more... If it's not your cup of tea, please do not read on. Otherwise…**

 **Note: Although this is in the Naruto section, very little will be from the actual Naruto-verse. Mainly reincarnated characters and skills will returning from his previous life.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Day 40**

Naruto learned another benefit of **[Gamer's Body]**. His hands would never hurt or be sore for more than half an hour.

No you dirty minded readers, he wasn't doing that. He's SIX for Pete's sake.

He had been gathering as much of the abundant cotton fiber as he could. And with it, he had been slowly intertwining them to create string. The string was then used to create a variety of traps around his camp, big and small.

 **[Trap Setting] LVL: Expert-73**

 **Mana Cost: None**

{The ability to create traps. Both non-lethal and lethal.

Expert- Your traps are 73% harder to identify and avoid.}

Apparently **[Trap Setting]** was a skill he had from his previous life, and it also carried over.

' _Ha, take that Iruka-sensei, pranking was totally a useful skill'_

He also used the string to hang fish he had caught over the slowly smoking fire.

Normally he wouldn't allow the fire to smoke, but in this case, he was attempting to dry the fish, as a way of preserving it. This way, he could train endlessly and not have to worry over having food ready to eat. The fish was also better than the endless amounts of berries he had been surviving on due to the higher amount of protein. The protein would help his muscle growth, and hopefully help his stats level up faster.

* * *

 **Day 42**

Naruto had just finished smoking nearly a hundred fish, and had stored them in the back side of his sleeping tent. _'If only there were a way to store them. Then I wouldn't smell like fish everyday… Wait a minute…'_

SMACK

"Stupid."

SMACK

"Stupid."

SMACK

"Stupid."

He has an inventory. A fucking INVENTORY. Shit didn't rot in his inventory. He had tested it with different kinds of vegetation and other things.

Sighing at his own lack of intelligence, he put the 93 smoked fish into his inventory under the foods tab.

A grin formed on his face, time to get to training.

* * *

 **Day 49**

In the last week he had gained a decent amount of physical stats as well as a few levels.

 **\+ 3 LVL = 5**

 **\+ 17 STR = 35**

 **\+ 15 DEX = 40**

 **\+ 23 VIT = 44**

His stats now stood at

 **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki

 **Title:** The Gamer

 **Age:** 6 years

 **Race:** Human…?

 **LVL:** 5

 **EXP:** 130/500

 **HP:** 54

 **HP Regen:** 2 HP / min

 **MP:** 52

 **MP Regen:** 3.5 MP / min

 **STR:** 35

 **DEX:** 40

 **VIT:** 44

 **INT:** 42

 **WIS:** 75

 **LUK:** 60

 **Unused Points:** 35

He was saving his Unused Points for when he really needed them. Say he had a re-run in with the Wolf and he was trapped, the extra points might give him enough speed to escape. But say he gets trapped under a fallen tree and needs extra strength to escape, then he would put the points there. Basically he was saving his points for when the occasion arose to use them.

The reason only his physical stats had grown was because he had decided to work on his magic skills and such at a later date. He figured he would make sure his body was well trained enough before working on the magical side of things.

He compared it to his Sage training. If his body wasn't ready for the training, he risked injury, turning to stone, or death. Well not death, but that was because he had Fukasaku making sure he didn't kill himself. And now he was without a teacher/failsafe so he needed to be careful with how he trained and experimented.

On a different note, he still felt like someone was watching him. It was faint, but growing stronger every day. Naruto felt slightly unnerved at the undesired watcher, but he could do nothing about it. Every time he tried to turn around and catch them, nobody was there.

For now, he put it out of his mind. Time to get training.

* * *

 **Day 63**

Two weeks later, his stats had grown substantially.

 **\+ 2 LVL = 7**

 **\+ 15 STR = 50**

 **\+ 12 DEX = 52**

 **\+ 17 VIT = 61**

It had gotten progressively harder to train his stats. But he attempted to combat this problem by working out with progressively more difficult exercises. Yet even with those exercises, he found his growth basically cut in half.

"Status"

 **Age:** 6 years

 **Race:** Human…?

 **LVL:** 7

 **EXP:** 60/700

 **HP:** 71

 **HP Regen:** 3 HP / min

 **MP:** 52

 **MP Regen:** 3.5 MP / min

 **STR:** 50

 **DEX:** 52

 **VIT:** 61

 **INT:** 42

 **WIS:** 75

 **LUK:** 60

 **Unused Points:** 55

Despite the slowing, he was proud of his progress. Then again, maybe his progress was pitiful. He didn't really have anything to compare it to.

* * *

 **Day 65**

Naruto checked his traps once per day, making sure they were all still set, and he had caught nothing. A few rabbits and a squirrel were all he had caught so far, but it was better than nothing. They also eased his mind, basically acting as a first line of defense, and early warning system.

Today was different though. The small net trap he had set up behind his camp was moving, struggling. Usually the wildlife he caught would give up and conserve their energy to escape at a later date, but it seemed this one hadn't learned.

He approached the trap, but as he was reaching towards it, his eyes were drawn to his prey. It definitely wasn't a squirrel, nor a rabbit.

"Let me GO!"

And it talked too. Cool.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! A cookie for anyone who can guess what Naruto caught.


End file.
